The ZlF connector for printed circuit board cards has achieved a high degree of use in some fields. Its primary advantage derives from its included means to open up its electrical contacts whereby a printed circuit card can be inserted without the application of a force great enough to overcome the frictional resistance of electrical contacts which are not so opened. Such connectors are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,803. It is, perhaps, ironic that the main advantage of such connectors also provides a disadvantage; namely, some wiping action is occasionally desired to remove dust and oxidization from the contacts on the card connector, and the ZlF connectors generally do not provide this action in an amount sufficient to be useful. (It is noted that connectors of the type referenced above provide some wiping action).
On the other hand, dust, generally, is always a problem in any electronic environment where electrostatic forces provide an attractant.